


Cries in the Night (With Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel witnesses a late-night performance and finds himself in need of his butler's 'assistance'. (Also Finny/Bard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cries in the Night (With Podfic)

Cries in the Night  
Here is the link to the podfic: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j5x1cqd1pdf0yfv/Cries_in_the_Night.wma Ciel walked through a burning desert, the sun hot against his young flesh, the very air scalding his eyes. He could not open them; the light was too intense, and every breath he took felt like inhaling over an open oven. His tongue was dry, his throat felt so tight he thought it would crack if he dared to swallow, and yet he had to try. He gulped, and the flesh of his throat felt like dry paper being wrinkled. He dropped to his knees, body folding over and being burnt by the hot sand that began to rise and engulf him…  
Ciel's body flinched slightly with his waking, his chest heaving as he suddenly gasped in the cool night air. The familiar blackness of the room soothed his eyes as he floated in that brief moment of shock and relief between a nightmare and reality. He relaxed, but his mind still reeled with the trick it had just played on itself. He rolled over to face the window. Sebastian had left it open for him, and the night breeze felt like heaven after such a terrible dream. He sat up and slid off the bed to walk to the window. The moon was not very high; he had only been asleep for an hour or two. He ran his small fingers through his dark hair before smoothing it back from his right eye. For some inexplicable reason he wanted to call Sebastian right now. Earl Phantomhive or not he was still a child, and he still found himself rattled by such dreams, even after all he had endured in the real world.  
Ciel let his hand drop as he quickly decided against summoning his butler. How ridiculous it would be. Sebastian would certainly mock him. If he did not outright tease him, he would flash that insufferable smile that sent strange sensations down Ciel's spine. He made a small huffing sound as he stared up at the moon, his expression soft and pouty.  
"How strange…" Ciel murmured to himself. The world he knew was cold and filled with darkness…so why would he dream about being trapped in a desert? He leaned against the window frame, letting himself shiver as a gust of wind hit him and ran up his bare legs. He wrapped his arms around his small chest, but did not move away. Ciel had never cared for the heat. It was too oppressive, too demanding, and yet necessary to survive.  
Despite the cold air and his rude awakening, he yawned suddenly. His mouth felt dry, as if his mind had tricked his body into drying out through the course of his dream. He slipped into his dressing gown and padded barefoot into the hallway, intent on fetching himself a glass of water; he didn't need Sebastian for everything. It was pitch black in the Phantomhive manor, but Ciel knew its every stone. He was connected to this, the ghost of the home he had known since birth, and he ventured through its blackness without hesitation. The longer he walked the more he thought about having a faucet installed right in his master bathroom. Water for drinking and not just the spigot that was already set over the bathtub. He was one of the few noblemen who had actually invested in the new water heater, but he still didn't fancy drinking from the same faucet from which his bathing water came. Something in his pride would not allow it.  
He finally turned the corner into the passage that led to the kitchen, and he was surprised to see a glow coming from the slightly open door. He sincerely hoped that Meyrin had not left the fire burning. The last thing he wanted was another fire in his manor. As he drew nearer he heard voices. They were both male, speaking quietly together. Ciel recognized Bard's deep voice at once, and following it was Finny's sweet falsetto. He could not explain to himself why something in their voices made him uneasy, as if he were an intruder. As he closed in on the door and peeked cautiously through the wide gap he realized in an instant why he had felt unwelcome.  
As he suspected, Finny and Bard were the ones talking. They were both in their night attire, and it was clear that they were not here in the kitchen, away from the bedchamber they shared with Tanaka, just for a friendly chat. Finny was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, his legs loosely cradling Bard's thighs. His slender arms were slung around Bard's back, holding onto him as the stronger man nuzzled the side of his face and groped along his back. Finny giggled and squirmed as Bard reached his neck.  
"Stop that! Your beard's tickling me!" Bard pulled back slightly, dropping kisses along Finny's cheeks and forehead as he went.  
"Oh yeah? You really want me to stop?" He leaned back down at once to cover the curve of Finny's ear with his lips. Finny shivered, his body visibly melting at the teasing sensation. Bard's strong hands were there to hold him together as he continued his oral onslaught back down Finny's neck again. Finny gasped quietly, his hands running down Bard's sides to cling to his narrow hips.  
"N-no, don't stop; that feels…so nice…"  
Ciel felt he had been frozen in place. He knew he should feel enraged; here were two of his servants, two of his male servants, engaging in such inappropriate behavior in their master's kitchen. He should barge in and order them to stop at once, to punish them severely for such misconduct. However…he couldn't take his eyes away. He knew exactly what they were doing, and yet he had never actually seen anyone act this way in the flesh.  
An unexpected thrill ran through Ciel's chest as he watched Bard tease his younger partner. He could never have imaged in a thousand years that these two were coupled, yet here was the evidence quite vivid and entrancing before his very eyes. Ciel gulped and slowly brushed the overhanging hair away from his right eye so as to get a full view.  
Bard's fingers had found their way to Finny's waist and slid beneath his night shirt to stroke his back beneath the thin cloth. Finny leaned his head into Bard's chest, where Bard kissed it tenderly.  
"Let's get this off, shall we?" Bard whispered, hitching the shirt clean up and over Finny's head. Bard leaned back for a second to take in the sight of his lover's naked flesh before ripping his own shirt over his head and immediately reaching for Finny again. Their mouths met with intensity, hands running over bare flesh that now brushed together tauntingly. Finny's hand slipped up into Bard's hair and ran through it greedily as they kissed. Meanwhile, Bard's hand crept downward, finally grasping between Finny's legs. Finny gasped, breaking the kiss to toss his head back as Bard's strong fingers began kneading and stroking him through his thin sleeping trousers. His hips jolted forward and he clung to Bard's arms, moaning in a way that sent electric shivers along Ciel's body from head to toe. He had never heard anyone moan like that before.  
"Ah, my dear little taffy is sweet as ever." Bard said huskily into Finny's blonde hair. Then he pulled at the waist of Finny's trousers, revealing the result of his teasing. Ciel swallowed; he had never seen another man's hardness before. Never in person, at least. There were plenty of works of art with which he was familiar involving the male nude, but nothing compared to the real thing. He didn't actually see much of Finny's arousal, as Bard promptly wrapped a huge hand around it and began stroking it firmly; slow milking motions that made Finny breathe hard and keep moaning softly. The very head would peep out of Bard's palm every now and again, when he raised his hand to run his thumb around it.  
"Bard…so…so good." Finny forced out between tight sounds of pleasure. Bard kissed him briefly again, muffling his sounds and continuing to touch him. Finny's eyes were squeezed shut and his full lips were parted to accommodate his irregular breathing. He looked like he was in ecstasy.  
Ciel was blushing furiously. His fact felt hot, and he shifted his legs uncomfortably at the growing hardness between them. He had experienced it before, of course, being 13 meant he was capable of such adult reactions, and he had even experimented with himself a few times, being startled by how good it felt to touch himself. However, he had never made physical pleasure a priority. It was vulgar for a nobleman, let alone a child earl, to indulge in such pleasures.  
As Ciel watched his two servants making love to each other, however, he felt a deep twinge of longing in his heart and body. He wanted what they had. He wanted to be touched and pleasured…loved…  
"Bard…stop…a moment…you too…" Finny managed at last, and he pulled away from the tall man and slid off the table. "Sit down." He urged, taking Bard's arm and pushing him to sit on the bench against the table. He smoothly knelt down and tugged at Bard's waistband. Ciel suddenly knew what Finny was going to do seconds before it happened. Finny easily released Bard's own excitement from the flimsy sleep clothes, and almost at once he slid his mouth over the head. Bard was larger than Finny had been, and the man let out a deep groan and slid his hands into Finny's tawny hair, fingers curling into his scalp as the boy worked him with mouth and tongue.  
Ciel felt himself become so hard that he ached, and he had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a small sound. He knew he should leave. He was despicable for spying on other people's trysts, even if they were in his manor and they were his servants. Even in the midst of all propriety demanded, he was listening to cold logic. He couldn't blame them for what they were doing; they couldn't do it in their own beds for fear of Tanaka or Meyrin hearing them. They also couldn't have any contact during the day when they were working, so what other option did they have, when they were filled with such mad desire for each other? Ciel almost began to sympathize. He was filled with desire himself right now and had limited options.  
Bard's groans were moving closer together, accompanied by gasps and sighs. Finny didn't take much more than the head into his mouth, but he worked the remaining length of the shaft with his hands. One slender hand ran up and down around, and the other fondled and cupped the heavy-looking sac beneath.  
"Oh…Finny…you may choke easily…but you're amazing at this…" Finny glanced straight up into Bard's half-lidded eyes, his own gleaming brightly in the firelight. They had darkened from teal to a deep slate color. He increased the tempo of his strokes, his hand suddenly moving so fast it almost seemed like a blur, and every muscle in Bard's body stiffened.  
"No, Finny! Not yet!" He reached down and pulled Finny up to straddle his lap. "Together." He said, wrapping Finny's hand around both of them so that their members were flush. They both moaned and began thrusting their hips in time. Finny's slender but incredibly strong hand began moving like a blur again, and Ciel was just imagining how it felt to be stroked that fast when both men threw back their heads and wrapped together more tightly than ever. They froze like that for an instant, before releasing heavy sighs and collapsing, gasping suddenly for breath. Finny's head dropped onto Bard's chest, and Bard's head fell forward onto Finny's shoulder.  
Ciel knew it was time to leave. He had seen enough, and his body could not take any more, not even the tender words that he knew they would speak to each other breathlessly through their recovery. He forced his shaky legs to backtrack down the passageway and by the time he reached the giant staircase he was unable to go any further. His legs gave out and he slid down the rungs of the railing to sit on the steps. He was trembling all over, his skin was hot, and his member throbbed like it would explode. He drew his legs in close to his body, letting out a sharp breath at the touch of his stomach against his upright arousal. He needed to stay still. Perhaps he could calm down enough to make it back to his room.  
"Young master?" He jumped as Sebastian's voice came to him out of the darkness. His heart flopped over in his chest. This was the very last situation in which he would ever want Sebastian to find him. He should have known from the moment he stepped foot outside his room that Sebastian would sense that his master was not where he should be and come looking for him.  
"What is it?" Ciel asked shortly, pulling his knees into his body a little more. He sensed Sebastian moving closer to him, until he could see the unearthly glow of the demon's eyes mere feet away.  
"I am just wondering why you are out here in the middle of the night." Sebastian replied, and Ciel imagined he could hear the underlying tone of amusement in those words.  
"It isn't the middle of the night, it's hardly midnight yet!" He snapped back.  
"Pardon me, my lord, but that is not what I asked you." Ciel shoved away from the railing, intending to begin climbing the stairs. But his legs trembled as he stood on them, and he swayed dangerously. A strong arm caught him around the waist and steadied him on his feet.  
"Are you feeling ill, my lord?" Sebastian asked with a touch of genuine concern in his voice. Ciel tried to pull away from that arm, but his legs refused to carry him. Sebastian's other hand came to hold his chest.  
"No, I'm not…" Ciel trailed off as he considered; perhaps he could convince Sebastian that he was feeling ill. That might deter the demon from suspecting anything else though he knew the chance was slim at this point.  
"Well…" He began, letting himself sway slightly and feeling Sebastian's hold tighten on him. "Perhaps I am ill…I feel so hot, and I wanted a glass of water." Sebastian gave the airy sigh that indicated his exasperation.  
"Really, my lord, why did you not simply call for me?" With these words Sebastian lifted his small body easily and began carrying him up the stairs.  
"I'm not completely helpless without you!" Ciel said through his teeth, nevertheless he leaned his head into Sebastian's shoulder, sliding his arms around his neck. The swaying gait of Sebastian's body as he carried Ciel had become familiar by now, and though he would never admit it, the feeling calmed him. Too soon for Ciel's liking he was placed on the edge of his bed. Thankful for the dark (though he knew it made little difference to Sebastian) Ciel plopped his hands in his lap to try and casually hide any sign of his arousal.  
"I shall return in a moment with your water, young master." Sebastian said, and the creak of the door signified his exit. Ciel quickly thrust his feet beneath his covers and lay on his side, curling himself up around the point of his excitement. He could not help stroking himself a few times just to try and assuage the intensity. He stopped as he heard the soft roll of wheels a few moments later that indicated Sebastian bringing the cart up the hallway. A soft light under the door also betrayed his approach.  
When the door opened Ciel saw that Sebastian had lit the row of candles in the silver candlestick and placed it on the cart along with a pitcher of water and a bowl with a cloth folded beside it. He wheeled the cart up to the bed and poured the water into a glass.  
"Your water, young master." He said. Ciel sat up slightly to take it, beginning to gulp it down at once. What a relief; his throat had been dry for so long…he suddenly felt Sebastian's bare hand touching his forehead.  
"You really are warm." Ciel said nothing as Sebastian's cool fingers wandered down to feel his cheek as well. "Lay back, master, and I'll bathe your face." He took the glass from Ciel and turned toward the cart. Ciel lay on his side again, his heart pounding from the simple touch on his face.  
"Young master, do you think you could lay on your back for me? It would be easier to reach all of your face that way." Ciel wordlessly did as requested. He didn't check to see if the blankets hid his secret, not wanting to draw attention to it, he could only lay there while Sebastian proceeded to torture him with light, sponging touches of the cool cloth. When Sebastian pressed it into the crook of his neck he shivered.  
"Goodness, my lord, you are hot all over." Sebastian said quietly, pressing his fingertips lightly on Ciel's chest.  
"May I?" He asked, fingering Ciel's collar button. Ciel felt hopelessness wash over him; what was the point in trying to hide? Just as he thought this he looked up into Sebastian's face. It was all there, clearly written in that sly smile and arched eyebrows; Sebastian was deliberately teasing him until Ciel asked him for what he really needed. Seeing no reason to continue with this ruse, Ciel frowned openly.  
"You're a bastard." He stated. Sebastian's face also changed; the slight opening of his mouth re-wrote his expression into one of devious intent.  
"Forgive me, young lord, but I couldn't help it. If I may justify my actions, I thought you deserved a bit of punishment for eavesdropping like a street urchin at a brothel door." Ciel flushed maroon and sat up quickly, seizing the front of Sebastian's collar.  
"How dare you!" Sebastian merely twitched an eyebrow.  
"Surely my young lord is not angry at me for spying, when he himself did the same. I would have to say that, considering the subject matter, he would be at greater fault." Ciel released him and dropped back onto the bed, defeated.  
"It seems those two tomcats have excited you into quite a condition, my lord." Ciel did not reply, but Sebastian was aware of his quickening breath. Sebastian gave his characteristic sigh once again, the bed dipping beneath his weight as he sat next to his master.  
"Really, sir, you can be so contradictory at times."  
"How so?" Ciel asked quietly.  
"You are stubbornly refusing to admit your desire, and yet your efforts cause it to be all the more evident." Sebastian chuckled at his explanation before continuing, "So are you going to ask me, or not?" Ciel made fists with his hands, the needs of his body making it harder to think about what might happen if he did give Sebastian this kind of order. After several long seconds, he whispered,  
"Sebastian…touch me." He could feel that self-righteous sneer as his butler replied,  
"Yes, my lord."  
Ciel tensed as Sebastian drew the sheets off his body and lay beside him. His butler did not let their bodies touch, but Ciel was painfully aware of his nearness.  
At the first touch of those ungloved hands, Ciel felt himself relaxing. His eyes, which had been tightly closed, opened. He had thought he would tense up at the demon's touch, but it did nothing but soothe him. It was as if Sebastian's very presence now was reassuring rather than embarrassing him.  
Ciel had always noticed that Sebastian seemed to emit an air of sensuality, or if not sensuality, then gentleness. He had the ability to calm and soothe with a single glance, a perfect mask for his cruel and bloodthirsty nature. Ciel knew the face and body he wore were only to pacify humans until he could extract what he wanted from them, and yet he knew it was not all false.  
Though he would never reveal it to anyone, there were times he was sure that the demon truly cared for him and Ciel allowed himself to feel smug with that fact. Perhaps it was their contract that enabled him to sense when Sebastian was pretending and when he was genuine. Either way, Ciel made the decision immediately after that first touch to let that lovely soothing, sensual aura envelope him. He was the master, and if he wanted this kind of congress between him and his butler, he would have and enjoy it.  
One black-nailed hand was running slowly up and down his side, eventually curling around his waist to lift up the hem of his nightshirt. Ciel gasped quietly as he felt the cool air on his thighs and his very rigid erection. Sebastian hummed close to his ear, making him shudder.  
"Suffering a bit, are you, master?" He asked in such a seductive voice that Ciel felt it like physical touch.  
"Yes." Ciel answered simply, reaching up to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers. He sat up suddenly to rip it off in frustration. Sebastian immediately sat up close behind him, wrapping long, familiar arms around his master. In the split second before he must have removed his own shirt. Ciel trembled. He had never felt another person's bare skin against his own, and it was overwhelmingly intimate. Those clever hands began running over him slowly, exploring him, teasing him. They mirrored each other in every action, sliding up his chest to rub Ciel's pink nipples. Ciel arched suddenly, letting out a small cry. He covered his mouth at once in shock, having never made such a sound.  
"Don't hold back, master. You'll feel even better if you let it out." Sebastian's voice, along with his nimble fingers gently squeezing his nipples, made Ciel's cock jump slightly. He panted and wriggled in Sebastian's arms. As much as he was enjoying this, he needed release now.  
"Sebastian…" He said, his voice slightly harsh with his breathing, "I ordered you…to touch me…now do it!"  
"I thought that's what I was doing, master." Sebastian said slyly, though knowing full well what Ciel meant. Ciel growled, his slender hips thrusting up for an instant. "So demanding. That's my young master." Sebastian said. His hands ran down Ciel's chest to his thighs, and then converged between his legs. Ciel bucked slightly, grabbing hold of Sebastian's arms and pushing back against his chest.  
"Ah! Oh…" He exclaimed. His flesh was so sensitive that the lightest touch felt like heaven. Sebastian stopped moving his hands and simply held his cock firmly, giving Ciel a second to breathe.  
"Really, young master, this is quite an honor for me." He said quietly, his hot breath brushing Ciel's shoulder. "To be the first to touch you." Ciel dropped his head back onto Sebastian's chest, scratching his arm. Sebastian took the hint and began stroking him slowly.  
"Ha…oh…mm…" Ciel tried to keep quite but the sounds slipped softly past his parted lips as Sebastian's fingers worked magic on his shaft. He began pushing back harder into Sebastian's body as the demon continued. Soon they fell into a rhythm. Sebastian stroked, Ciel pushed, and over and over again until Ciel was gasping and tossing his head slightly. Finally he felt it coming, like a wave of pleasure rolling up between his legs.  
"Sebastian…I'm…oh!" Ciel's head snapped back, and the swirl of Sebastian's thumb around the swollen head pushed him over the edge, and he came with a raw shout. His muscles locked and his breathing ceased for those long seconds of ecstasy. His essence shot out in spasms, dripping down Sebastian's still stoking hands. The demon slowly pumped the last ounce of pleasure out of him, and he collapsed breathing hard.  
His body felt so good, as if he were floating between reality and dreams where nothing could harm him. He had not felt so content since he had come back to the Phantomhive manor. He was vaguely aware of Sebastian laying him on his back, and he jumped a little when he began washing the mess away between his legs. It felt refreshing, and Ciel spread his legs a little wider, an action that made Sebastian smile. When Sebastian's hands withdrew, Ciel found himself saying,  
"Don't think you're going anywhere yet." He didn't have to say another word. Sebastian gave him a seductive smile, and with a flick of his finger, blew out the candles. Ciel was momentarily startled when he lost sight of his butler, but the next second the bed dipped again, and those arms were around him.  
"Young master, do you feel better now?" Sebastian's words brushed against his cheek, and set his heart racing again.  
"I hate to give you something more to gloat about, but I feel…exquisite."  
There was a pause after he spoke the last word, and then he felt Sebastian's lips against his forehead. He was surprised; Sebastian had never kissed him before. Those lips travelled down his face, and he instinctively licked his lips, opening his mouth to accommodate his quickening breath.  
"Do you want me to stop, my lord?" There was a long pause before Ciel answered.  
"Do…do I have to repeat my order?" Ciel's voice was incredibly quiet, slightly shaky. Technically the order had been fulfilled, but Ciel was not about to beg.  
"No my lord." Ciel trembled as Sebastian's hand cupped his face, caressing his cheek with more tenderness than he would have believed possible. His lips tingled for a split second as Sebastian leaned close, and then those lips were against his. The demon's mouth was so very soft, but at the same time hot. Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine, and he responded instinctively, moving his lips to have greater contact. He had not been able to withstand much teasing before, but now these gentle kisses were sending thrills through his body and he was enjoying it immensely.  
He raised his arms in the dark to wrap around Sebastian's neck. It felt so good to be this close to someone, sharing such warmth and pleasure. Ciel felt his heart ache with the intimacy. He had always thought that sex was either a. something married people did because their hearts were connected before their bodies, or b. a shallow, purely physical act that the lowlife engaged in to try and ease the pain of their miserable lives.  
So why did it feel so good to do this with Sebastian? As the demon deepened the kiss, pressing their mouths harder together, Ciel's mind began whirring softly. Was this just because his body had never before known pleasure? Or was it because some part of him truly was connected to Sebastian?  
Sebastian's hot tongue probed its way past his lips. Ciel moaned at the new sensation, thrusting his own tongue out without thinking and tangling hotly with his butler's. But of course, he realized suddenly; everything about him was connected to Sebastian. The contract he shared with Sebastian and the reasons behind it served as the only threads binding him to life. His very life was in this demon's hands. The bond they shared was deeper than that of two human hearts; it was his soul Sebastian owned.  
These thoughts came to him in an instant, and sent a strange carnal surge through his small body. Sebastian owned him. He might give the orders for now, but they both knew who owned who. He began kissing Sebastian almost furiously, this thought inexplicably exciting him. He needed more.  
"Sebastian!" He said between roughening kisses.  
"My young lord?" Sebastian replied, his voice incredibly erotic when muffled by his master's lips. Ciel's hands ran up through the jet-black hair, stroking hungrily and finding that it was surprisingly silky.  
"Take me." No sooner were the words uttered than Sebastian's hands were on him. They began groping him with none of the finesse and care they had shown before. Ciel gasped as his nipples were pinched hard, sending a jolt straight down to his hardening member. Sebastian's mouth left his own, and began nibbling on his neck. He cried out, clutching at Sebastian's shoulders. He never knew he was so sensitive there. He continued to gasp as Sebastian applied his tongue to the soft flesh between his shoulder and his ear. It felt incredible.  
"Sebastian…" He said, for no reason. Sebastian understood this and replied in kind with;  
"Master…"  
His voice was no longer that of a calm butler following orders. Ciel had given him leave to indulge himself, and his voice was husky and wanton. It hit him like physical touch once more, making him moan.  
"You're voice is precious, young lord." Sebastian said against his collarbone. "Let me hear more." With this he clamped his mouth onto the base of Ciel's neck and began sucking hard, gripping his cock unexpectedly at the same moment. Ciel cried out, arching up into the demon's incredibly skillful touch.  
"Ah! Oh! Seb…" He couldn't get any words out now. He just clung to his butler for dear life as that mouth dusted kisses down to his chest and began sucking his nipples. He nearly screamed at this; he had never imagined such a sensation in his life, and it was beyond incredible to him.  
"Enjoy that, do you?" Sebastian asked cheekily as he shifted from one nipple to the other, Ciel's loud moan answering his question. "Then you'll enjoy this even more." He began kissing his way down Ciel's childish body, trailing his free hand after him until he was nibbling the inside of Ciel's thigh. Ciel's entire body was shaking, tense with desire and pleasure, waiting for what Sebastian would offer to him next. In the darkness Ciel could not see clearly, but the moon provided enough light for him to discern Sebastian's shape. He felt that soft hair tickling his hip, and then hot wetness engulfed him. He thought he would spill right there, with the first touch of Sebastian's mouth. He groaned and tossed his head, gripping the sheets tightly.  
It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He might have been a child, but he was fairly well-endowed, and yet Sebastian swallowed every inch of his begging flesh. Sebastian's hands stroked his sides to try and calm him as he worked him with a talented tongue and began moving his head.  
"Ah! God! Oh god!" Ciel cried, one hand darting out suddenly to seize a fistful of Sebastian's hair. A few more minutes and he would give in. But Sebastian withdrew, easing him away from the pleasure with gentle swirls of his tongue and warm strokes of his hand.  
"Young master." He said.  
"W-why…did you…stop?" Ciel asked breathlessly, his cock twitching in Sebastian's hand and his body trembling harder than ever.  
"I cannot let you spend yourself before I obey your order, can I?" Ciel shifted his legs impatiently.  
"Then hurry…I won't last much longer." One of Sebastian's hands came to run through his hair momentarily and then slide two fingers against his lips, requesting entrance. Ciel took them in at once, sucking thoroughly until they were slick and dripping. He felt a cool string of his own saliva break against his chin as Sebastian drew his fingers away. He swiped at it with the back of his hand, thinking briefly how far away the refined, noble Earl Phantomhive was right now. He grinned in the darkness as he took pleasure in that thought.  
Sebastian's wet fingers began to probe his secret portal, testing the tightness there.  
"Relax, young master. This might hurt a bit at first." One finger pressed inside and Ciel grew quiet, shifting slightly with the odd sensation. It was not painful, just…strange.  
"Alright, master?"  
"Keep going, I'm fine." Sebastian began easing the second finger inside and the strangeness changed to discomfort, then pain. Ciel drew in a sharp breath, biting his lip. Sebastian shifted, his hand remaining where it was, and leaned over him to press a kiss against his cheek.  
"Just relax, I won't hurt you." The tenderness in Sebastian's voice melted him, and he consciously relaxed his muscles. The two fingers began thrusting inside him slowly, stretching him. Sebastian's face remained close to his own, kissing his lips and ears to soothe him.  
Suddenly those fingers hit something deep inside him, and his head snapped up bumping comically against his butler's.  
"I found it, then; you're special place." Sebastian's voice was deep, laced slightly with humor at Ciel bumping their heads together in his surprise.  
"Wh-what is..?" Sebastian crooked his fingers again and Ciel shuddered, clutching Sebastian's arms as the wave of orgasmic pleasure hit him. Sebastian locked their mouths together as he began rubbing his fingers against that place again and again, making Ciel moan loudly into his mouth. Finally he withdrew both his fingers and his mouth.  
"Master, with all due respect, I can wait no longer." Ciel heard the rustle of fabric. "Even I have my limits, young lord." Ciel desperately wanted to see Sebastian's body. He sat up and groped for his butler, those hands meeting his midair, guiding them to their goal. Sebastian's cock was hot and heavy in his small hands. When he wrapped his fingers around it his thumbs and forefingers could barely meet each other. The velvety softness of the skin caused him to harden painfully, and the soft sound Sebastian made when he rubbed him experimentally nearly sent him over the edge right then and there.  
"Sebastian, I want to…see you." There was a brief pause, and then the candles ignited. Ciel's breath caught in his throat; Sebastian was completely nude, his chest perfectly muscled, his waist trim, and his erection…Ciel swallowed at the sight of the rosy-colored cock resting in his hands. He raised his eyes to Sebastian's face and was startled; his eyes were in their true form, blazing with hellfire behind elliptical pupils, and the look on his face was at once so sweet and so seductive that Ciel blushed furiously.  
"Master." He said simply, and eased the small hands from his cock to lay him back down gently. He thrust his fingers inside Ciel a few more times before he moved into position, pulling Ciel's legs up to straddle his thighs. He pressed the head of his erection to Ciel's opening, and urged by Ciel's rapid breathing and twitching cock, he pushed in.  
Despite the flood of desire coursing through him, the pain of Sebastian's entry caused Ciel to utter a sound of displeasure. Sebastian leaned over him again, once more whispering in his ear, but more breathlessly,  
"Relax. Think about your muscles, and command them to ease up." Ciel obeyed, and Sebastian was able to sink deeper in before Ciel felt more pain. Sebastian didn't whisper to him this time, but took hold of his slightly softened cock and began pumping him. The sensation unlocked Ciel's muscles, and as he cried out his pleasure Sebastian slid home and began thrusting slowly.  
The discomfort faded quickly, and then the tip of Sebastian's cock hit that same place his fingers had touched before.  
"Aaah!" Ciel cried, arms darting around Sebastian's back and holding on. At Ciel's first cry of pleasure Sebastian began thrusting in earnest and Ciel met him with thrusts of his own. As the ancient rhythm was established, he began panting and calling the name he had given the demon like a mantra.  
"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" The pleasure was building up again, he felt like he was coming with every thrust and yet it was not enough to make him release. Then Sebastian's hand tweaked a nipple before taking hold of his cock and stroking him. His mouth latched to the side of Ciel's neck, and the boy cried out. So much stimulation at once was too much, and he shuddered, moaning his pleasure as he burst for the second time in Sebastian's hand.  
He rode out the waves of pleasure with Sebastian's final thrusts, before the demon's breath hitched and he stilled utterly. He gave a groan unlike any Ciel had heard before, the sound tingling in his nerves as the hot seed spurt inside him.  
Sebastian carefully rolled to the side and took Ciel with him, sliding out gently. He held Ciel against his chest as they both breathed hard to recover from such bliss. Ciel laid his hand against Sebastian's arm, and nuzzled his face against the demon's throat as if to hide. It felt so good here. So safe. So right.  
It was a very long time before either of them spoke. Sebastian began stroking Ciel's hair, running his long fingers through it with great tenderness. Ciel enjoyed the sensation and the heat of their bare flesh, dozing a bit, unable to open his eyes.  
"Young master?" The words were nothing more than a gentle whisper against his forehead.  
"Hmm?" He muttered.  
"Shall I clean you?"  
"Hmm." He confirmed. Sebastian moved away slowly. Ciel felt the loss of his embrace like pain, but it was not long before he was being cleaned gently with the cloth, and he sighed. It felt good. When Sebastian moved away again, he reached out blindly and caught his wrist. Whether the demon had let him, or whether he had actually managed to catch him, he wasn't sure.  
"Stay and hold me. You'll sleep here with me." Even in his dozy state, he imagined he could feel that smile that spread across Sebastian's face.  
"Yes, my lord." The light of the candles went out again, and he was once more within that warm cocoon of Sebastian's arms. His butler drew the covers over them both and began stroking his hair again.  
"You were beautiful, young master." Sebastian murmured against his cheek, kissing him. "I much enjoyed following this evening's orders."  
"That's because we're connected." Ciel said around a hugely undignified yawn.  
"Master?"  
"We are already intimately connected, so it follows intimacy of any kind will be…naturally pleasant."  
Sebastian let his master's words sink in. He had had many masters before Ciel whom he had pleasured, and many he had not, but he had never felt a contract 'intimately connect' him to any of them. Sebastian smiled to himself. Ciel was right; this contract was intimate and unique. He had never desired a human so much in his incredibly long life, both body and soul. Neither had he served a single master so long. In that sense that did make their connection…'intimate'.  
Sebastian kissed Ciel's mouth one last time as the boy faded away to sleep, whispering,  
"Intimacy; what a beautiful word for us."


End file.
